This is a Phase I study of the safety and pharmacokinetics of recombinant human CD4-immunoglobulin (G(rCD4-IgG) in patients with HIV-1 infection and documented in vitro sensitivity to rCD4-IgG. A secondary objective of this study is to obtain preliminary evidence of the antiviral effects of rCD4-IgG.